


Stories from Shadowfall Farm

by TheSilveryShadowWolf (DragonbornLives2665)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 4 farmers, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven’t decided on all the pairings yet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is separate from Wolf’s of Wolf Den Farm AU/Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/TheSilveryShadowWolf
Summary: I am back with something new for once. I think I’ve gotten at least a bit better at my writing (I know I’m still pretty garbage). And I wanted a fresh start. A new work. And I love Stardew Valley, so here I am again. ANYWAY, to the real summary:Instead of just coming to Shadowfall Farm by herself, Aiden brought along two friends and her brother is joining them later in the year after he finishes school. These are stories from their first years on the farm and adjusting to the hard work required .
Relationships: Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stories from Shadowfall Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This may draw on some stuff from my other Stardew Valley stories (like slightly reused and fixed ideas), but it is completely independent and not part of those works and that series at all.
> 
> Shadowfall Farm is on the Wilderness plot (I love all the space for crops and so it is my favorite plot)

“This is the main cabin.” Lewis tells me as he leads my friends and I onto the property. “Robin is working on the others for your friends.”

I can see the woman who met us at the bus stop with Lewis hammering at a beam in one of the three fenced off areas nearby. We had asked to keep the cabins all near each other so the rest of the farm can be for crops and animals and whatever we decide to do with it.

“We can all stay in this cabin for a few nights.” One of my friends, Quinn, says as he smiles at the mayor.

My other friend nods at that and Lewis turns back to me. “I thought you had said that you had three people joining you, Aiden.”

“My brother, Aidrian, will be here in the Fall. He is finishin’ some classes at University. After he moves here, he’ll do online classes instead.”

“I see. Well, I believe you’ve had a long journey, so I shall let you get some sleep.”

(The next day)

“I’m glad we brought all those extra blankets.” Braylee sighs as she stretches and heads to the small bathroom we had Robin add before our arrival.

“Ugh, they didn’t help any though...” Quinn whines and rolls over onto his stomach in his pile of blankets. “I can’t wait to meet the cute small town boys!” I shake my head with a smile and he pouts. “Oh, c’mon! Not like you don’t wanna see the girls, Aiden! Wasn’t your dream girl a redhe- OOF!” My pillow hitting his face cuts him off and Braylee and I laugh.

We are quick to finish getting ready and when we open the door to head outside a young woman is standing there looking like she was about to knock. She lets us exit the cabin, so we are all on the porch.

Bray backs up, so she is slightly behind me as I stand next to Quinn.

“My dad asked me to deliver these to the new farmers. I’m guessing that is you three.”

“Yup! Well, the three of us until Aiden’s brother gets here.” Quinn grins as he holds out his hand to her. “I’m Quinn. The quiet one here is Braylee. She’s not very good around new people. And the one with the undercut with the top dyed blue is Aiden. She’s a weirdo.” I stick my tongue out at him before turning most of my attention back to Bray and making sure she is doing okay.

“I’m Abigail. My dad owns the general store in town. Speaking of, I should probably be getting back.”

“I’m sure we’ll be seein’ you quite a bit then, at the store I mean.” I say and she smiles.

“What were you bringing us?” Braylee asks quietly and I look at her in shock.

“Oh! These turnip seeds. 60 of them; 15 for each farmer, he said.” The purplette says and hands us each our share. “I guess I could just give you each 5 to split the last 15.”

“Thank you.” Bray speaks up again before us and I can’t believe she is talking so much to someone that isn’t Quinn or me.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Quinn mumbles, still shocked, and I nod with a smile as Abigail takes her leave.

“...W-what?” Bray asks as Quinn and I stare at her.

“N-nothing!” We stammer and I head down the stairs to the overgrown fields.

“We should probably clear this out...” I tell them and notice a little shed off to the side of where all the cabins will be. “How much you guys wanna bet our tools will be in there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! And thank you for reading this. I’m not sure how consistent I will be with updates. So I will apologize here, in advance.


End file.
